Hermione's Diary
by AlaWickma
Summary: What will Hermione do when she realizes that Ginny's hitting on her? Will her true feelings come out?


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, this is just my wicked imagination at work. 

**_Hermione's Diary _**

****

September 1

Being back at Hogwarts is great. It's late, and the Weasley Family gave me a ride to the platform. Ginny insisted on sitting by me in the car, then she found us a cart all to our selves. I kind of wanted to sit with Ron and Harry, but sitting with Ginny wasn't all that bad. Although she did sit about three inches away from me, and she had the whole other side to sit in. well, I think I'm being watched--- WOAH! Ginny is sitting next to me, in my BED! I have to go!

~Hermione E. Granger

****

September 4

Yesterday I had to help Ginny with her Charms homework. She seemed to not be picking it up very well, though it wasn't very hard. She seems to be acting a lot like her brother Ron, blushing at different words I say. I think Ginny might want to be the best of friends with me, even though Ron tells me that she is using me for my "smartieness". Which makes since because I have been helping her with a lot of her homework. she seems to like to sit very close to me when I am finding solutions to her Potions homework. 

~Hermione E. Granger

****

September 25

A few days ago, Ginny asked me to a Muggle movie over the Christmas holiday. But a day afterwards, Ron asked me to a movie also. Maybe if I ask Harry as well, we could all go on a "friends outing". Ginny wanted me to sit next to her in the Common room. Again. She tends to do that a lot. She even tried to grab my hand when one of the torches went out on the way to Potions class. I think she was just afraid. I hope she was just afraid. I think I am getting a little uncomfortable around her and Ron together. They tend to fight over who gets to sit by me, if Harry sits next to me. well, I think I might go to bed now.

~Hermione E. Granger

****

October 2

Today Ginny complemented my hair. It is the same as it always is, so I don't understand what was so great about it today. It was it's usual brown poof. Not everyone is asleep yet. Me, Ginny, and Lavender are still awake. Lavender hasn't moved for a while, so I'm assuming that she fell asleep. Oh, Ginny wants me to tuck her in, so I must go now. Goodbye.

~Hermione E. Granger

****

October 8

Wow. I don't think that the "Tuck in" was supposed to end up like that. I haven't been in my own bed for about five days now. I think she enjoys sleeping next to me. We don't do anything of course. I'm not like that. Although I don't really have a crush on any of the boys here. Sure, Ron blushes at me, but that's just his sun burn, he tells me. Wait, its October, and we're never out in the sun. Maybe he's allergic to something here, although he has never been allergic to something before this. Maybe its those "animals" Hagrid is having us look after. Sleeping next to Ginny reminds me strangely of when daddy wanted me to sleep next to him when ever mummy was on one of her "its my weekend, I need a break" days. Ginny wants my opinion on what bracelet to wear tomorrow. I have to go.

~Hermione E. Granger

****

November 1 

I don't know what to do. Ginny asked me to go to a Muggle movie with her alone. As in, no Harry or Ron. Just us. But so did Ron. What should I do? I don't know whether--- weather I'm--- weather I'm straight or not. I mean, I like Ron...as a _friend_. but I like Ginny like-- I don't know how I feel about Ginny. I just feel... different. I feel different around Ginny. Like I could tell her anything. Do anything. Do anything to her. But I respect her too much to do that. well, Ginny is calling me. Its time for bed. Bye.

~Hermione E. Granger

****

November 8

I don't know what happened! I didn't--- Ginny started it! She...she..! But I...! whoa, I have to calm down. Okay, breathe Hermione, breathe. **deep breath** Okay...Okay... I'll start at the beginning. I was laying in bed, next to Ginny. I was thinking, like I always do. I thought everyone was asleep. I rolled over towards Ginny. She was awake. All I could see was her glassy, glowing eyes. I saw them close slightly, and she leaned in and --- and kissed me, but I didn't pull away. I--- I just kissed back. _I _kissed back. What's wrong with me? am I...am I _gay_?! I don't know what to do!

~Hermione E. Granger 

****

November 17

I cant believe it. I cant believe I told her. I told Ginny how I feel. I feel so much better. like a great weight was lifted of my chest. I just walked up to her ant told her... Okay, I lied, I didn't walk up to her. We where fooling around while everyone else was asleep, and I said...

"Ginny, I--- I think I--- Oh, heck with it! Just kiss me!"

... Oops, that was a little before I told her. Anyways...

I was kissing her, and I pulled away, which seemed to hurt her feelings. so I told her, I said...

"Ginny, I....I love you." and I think she was about to blow up with happiness. well, she didn't blow up, but I know she was defiantly happy. Trust me on that one. Hehehe! 

~Hermione E. Granger


End file.
